1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus which improves an image quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable and thin flat display apparatuses are increasing in use. Organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses are types of the thin flat display apparatuses. They are self-emissive display apparatuses that have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and rapid response speed. Thus, the organic or inorganic light emitting display apparatuses have been highlighted as next generation display apparatuses. Also, organic light emitting display apparatuses including an emission layer formed of an organic material have excellent properties in terms of brightness, driving voltages, and response speed compared with those of inorganic light emitting display apparatuses, and may display various colors.
The organic light emitting display apparatus includes a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. If voltages are applied to both electrodes, visible rays are emitted from the organic emission layer that is connected to both electrodes. The first electrode is generally patterned in a predetermined form. However, during the patterning of the first electrode, a portion to be removed is not completely removed and remains on the surface of the first electrode. Such a residual pattern may cause defects such as a dark spot during operating the organic light emitting display apparatus. Thus it may be difficult to improve an image quality property of the organic light emitting display apparatus.